Café
The Café (Japanese: カフェ Kafe) is an establishment in Zombie Cafe where the chef and zombies cook and serve. The player owns one. There are rival cafés that players can visit and raid. Players can also collect fees from the café of friends. After a raid, they close down for a certain amount of time (depending on their level) before reopening into a different, new café. The player may gain Toxin, recipes, and Cash while raiding, and the zombies may gain XP if they kill. Players can close and reopen their own cafés by clicking/tapping on the entrance whenever they choose to. Design The player starts with an old café that can be improved by buying new content in the shop, which is divided in six sections: Featured, [[Decor (floor)|'Decor' (Café 1)]], Utility (Kitchen), Furniture (Chairs / Tables), Walls/Floors, and Special. Featured shows the most recent additions to the shop (thus it is not listed below), Decor contains decorations, Utility contains what is needed in the kitchen, Furniture has chairs and tables for the clients, Walls/Floors change the appearance of the same, and Special contains decoration used outdoors. With some exceptions (mainly walls and floors), it is possible to store most content bought in the shop after a certain level. A café's maximum expansion is 17x16. In the Japanese version the shop has seven sections, "Café 2" (wall decorations) being combined with Walls/Floors in others versions. Café rating Every café has a star-based rating. The higher a café's rating, the more popular a café becomes, allowing more customers to come. Certain types of customers have café rating requirements and will only come if your rating has reached a certain amount of stars. To increase a café rating, your café will need an adequate amount of seats available for the customers to sit at and the café should always have food available. Depending on the size of the café, the player may need more seats, more utilities, and more zombie servers to speed up the serving process. Certain items from the store will grant your café a rating bonus. When a customer leaves happily (as indicated by a yellow happy face), this may raise your café's rating. Café ratings can be lowered on the other hand. Some factors include not having enough seats, having too little staff on duty, or having an energy deficient zombie attacking a customer. When a customer leaves dissatisfied (as indicated by an angry blue face), that may lower your café's rating. The player should make sure there is enough space for the customers and the servers. Gallery Your Cafe.png|Your Café (low level) Random Cafe.png|Random Café Enemy Cafe.png|Enemy Café Diner.png|Diner Ristorante Italiano.png|Italian Eatery (Ristourante Italiano) Asian Eatery.png|Asian Restaurant (カフェ) Frank Cafe.png|Frankenstein's Restaurant Pub.png|Pub Clover Field.png|Clover Field (Pub) Tex-Mex.png|Tex-Mex Sci-Fry.png|Lab (Sci-Fry's) Event Cafe.png|Event Café (event only) Ampoule Cafe.png|Ampoule Café (event only) WilyCastle.png|? (Wily Castle) (Japanese 2014 event only) Gourmet Goblin.jpeg|Gourmet Goblin Le Café.jpeg|Chez (Le Café) The End Zone.jpeg|The End Zone Beeline (Level 76).jpeg|Beeline (Level 76) Your Café (Level 100).jpeg|Your Café (Level 100) Fallout Poi in Italian Eatery.jpeg|Interior of Italian Eatery Asian Restaurant interior.jpeg|Asian Restaurant interior Lab (Sci-Fry's) interior.jpeg|Lab (Sci-Fry's) interior Enemy Café interior.jpeg|Enemy Café interior Random Café map glitch.jpeg|Random Café (glitched) Diner fight.jpeg|Inside of Diner Deadbeard's X'Spot (Level 100) interior.jpeg|Inside Deadbeard's X'Spot (Level 100) Deadbeard's X'Spot.jpeg|Deadbeard's X'Spot Category:Content Category:Place